


Stargazing.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stargazing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, anon request, kiss meme, romanctic kiss, romantic/tender kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Hinata and Kenma stargaze.Anon request from my Kiss meme (requests closed for now).





	Stargazing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr-Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr-Anon).



“Waaah! It’s so cold out here!” Kenma glanced over at Hinata through his hair, quickly brushing away the strands behind his ear so he could see the other more clearly.

“Do you want to go back?” he watched as Hinata bent over a bit, eyes screwing shut as he rubbed furiously at his goosebump littered arms in an attempt at fighting off the chill beginning to fill the air.

“No!” Hinata shouted a bit too quickly as his wide eyes met Kenma’s, apologising just as quickly in a much calmer voice when he noticed Kenma flinch back at the volume. Kenma shook his head telling him he was fine. “No I’m okay!”

“If you’re sure,” Kenma whispered out as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, silently hoping Hinata wouldn’t want to go back inside just yet. He fingered over his cell and fought off the urge to pull it out and check his notifications, making sure no one’s beat him in the arena ranking yet. 

He was a mix of wanting to turn and yank Hinata back inside so they could sit in his room and cuddle while Hinata watched a movie as he fought his way up in his game ranking; and wanting to stay out here until the night sky took over and littered with stars. 

Hinata had talked about the view of the stars from his backyard for months now and now that Kenma was finally staying the night at Hinata’s place he wanted to enjoy the sight with him. Kuroo would be so proud if he found out, which is why Kenma will make sure he never finds out. The teasing would never end otherwise.

“Oh! Oh! Did you want to go back?” blinking down at Hinata, Kenma slowly shook his head at the question.

“I’m okay,”

“Then it’s fine, we’ll stay!” nodding slightly they made their way over to the sleeping bag Hinata had laid out on the grass a few hours ago. They slid down onto it and sat next to each other for a few minutes, both looking up a the clear, slowly changing sky as it faded into darkness. Kenma felt Hinata shift again next to him, from the corner of his eyes he saw Hinata rubbing at his bare skin again but a wide smile was spread across his lips as he practically vibrated in what was probably a mix of cold shivers and excitement over stargazing. Kenma’s lips twitched in a quick grin as he began unzipping his jacket. Pulling the warm material off his arms he shook it out before hesitating, wondering if it would be too forward to slip it over Hinata’s shoulders, wondering if it would be better to simply hand it to Hinata instead.

Before he could question his actions anymore Kenma went to throw it over Hinata’s shoulders, figuring they were dating so it wouldn’t be too weird to do, when Hinata suddenly turned towards him as he moved the jacket forward. It ended up being draped over Hinata’s head for a second before falling away to reveal Hinata’s slack jaw and confused, slightly shocked expression. 

“Geh,” blushing furiously Kenma bowed his face into his hands and looked away. “Oh thanks Kenma!”

He peeked through his fingers to see Hinata smiling and pulling the black jacket through his arms, giggling when his arms were too short to fit all the way through the sleeves, wiggling his fingertips out of the hole as his arms stretched out in front of him. Kenma bit his lip to suppress his own giggle at how cute the action was.

“Mhmm,” unsure of what else to say or do, Kenma mumbled. After Hinata zipped up the jacket, getting reassurance from Kenma that he wouldn’t get cold without it, they shifted until their sides touched as they laid down to look up at the now darkened sky. Soon they wouldn’t be able to see each other well, the only light source being the kitchen light pooling out from the glass doors a few feet away. 

Feeling slightly braver in the shadows of the growing night Kenma shifted again, lifting Hinata’s arm until he could slip under it and rest his head on Hinata shoulder. Hinata smiled down at him, laying the arm around Kenma and pulling him closer, laying a gentle kiss on Kenma’s forehead. Another heated blush fell across Kenma’s cheeks at the action but he nuzzled his nose into his jacket, enjoying the comforting warmth seeping through the material.

“Hehe you’re blushing,”

“M’not,”

“It’s cute,” Kenma shook his head and buried his nose into the jacket as his fingers gripped the material. Hinata got quiet, the soft chuckles from a moment ago stopping suddenly. A finger brushed against Kenma’s chin and pushed against him until he lifted his head and looked up at Hinata. It was so dark it was hard to see clearly, but Kenma could see the dulled whites of Hinata’s eyes.

“Hey, you really are cute y’know,” Kenma sighed instead of responding. The only time he ever felt like that statement was true was when Hinata said it like that. It always turned him into a soft, melting mess. It felt wonderful and ridiculous all at the same time.

Hinata kept his finger under Kenma’s chin, thumb rubbing along the underside of his bottom lip as he moved forward and slowly moved his lips against Kenma’s. Kenma gasped into the kiss as his eyes immediately slipped closed, letting Hinata kiss him however he wanted.

Unlike Kenma, Hinata chose to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch the reactions Kenma was giving him as he deepened the kiss a bit more. Swiping the tip of his tongue along the top, then the bottom of Kenma’s lips, seeing how far Kenma would let him go. When Kenma opened his mouth for him Hinata moved his hand from Kenma’s chin to cup his jaw, thumbing over the curve of it, before sliding into Kenma’s thick hair to grip the base of his skull. A mewl vibrated from Kenma as his grip on the jacket got tighter. Hinata grinned into the kiss, swiping his tongue along Kenma’s to get a taste of him as his fingers dug into the skin beneath them, blunt nails digging into Kenma’s skull a few times before he gave the gentlest of tugs at the strands of hair there.

They pulled away sooner than either one wanted to, mindful that Hinata’s parents and sister were still awake and could look out at anytime. Not that they minded the relationship anymore, but Kenma still wanted to respect some kind of boundaries as a guest.

About a half hour later the stars began to show up, slowly twinkling and spreading along the black-blue sky like freckles.

“Bwah! Look!” Hinata pointed at each new one as it showed it with blinding enthusiasm, as if it was his first time seeing them, as if this wasn’t his back yard and as if he never stargazed by himself. Kenma smiled fondly as he watched Hinata more than he watched the stars. “Kenma look, look!”

“It’s really pretty,” he wasn’t talking about the stars, but Hinata wasn’t looking at Kenma when he said it, so he couldn’t see the unfiltered adoration being sent his way.

“Waah! This is amazing!” Kenma agreed.


End file.
